


Euphoria

by erihan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, half assed good endings are better than half assed bad endings, its a drug addict and bad end clear AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is a drug addict in Platinum Jail, addicted to a fast working pill called "Euphoria." Clear is one of Toue's lab assistants in Oval Tower, experimenting on anyone Toue deems and enemy. One night Clear finds Mizuki in the streets and decides to give him a place to stay for the night, leaving Mizuki indebted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was posted before but the coauthor deleted it because they didnt want to continue it anymore, so I took over and will be finishing this mess of a story. Triggers for dub con later chapter, mentioned human experimentation and other unpleasant things not happening to main characters.

  
Chapter 1  


Platinum Jail was always rowdy at night, well, therefore it was always rowdy. All the people were out partying and living up their lives in the various clubs and bars in the facility. Of course, there were darker parts of the prestigious city so to say. In the depths of the alleys lay those of twisted minds and corrupted souls, whether it be disease ridden prostitutes, inhumane monsters on the prowl for a kill and any pocket change that came with the corpses they created, or drug addicts aching for any high they could get in their systems. Unfortunately for Mizuki, he was the latter, just a lowly addict looking for his next fix of whatever he could find and anyone who was willing to fuck him into oblivion. 

Mizuki got lucky today, he downed the small blue and gold striped pill without water, and shuddered with delight as its effects coursed through him shortly. Euphoria, the minute he first took that drug he was lost, its pleasure was as unmatched as its addictiveness, all other highs were pale shadows in comparison. And it was pleasurable in more ways than one, it filled them with a feverous joy and also a desperate need. The need to find someone- anyone- that was willing to have sex with him as soon as possible, preferably a male. He couldn’t wait to be filled to the brim and give into the pleasure of lust. Mizuki jumped up from his spot and walked out of the grimy, dank alley and into the piercing light of Platinum Jail’s various clubs, squinting against the sudden change in lighting as the neon burned his eyes. 

“Watch it!” A deep voice scolded and bumped into the redhead’s shoulder and slamming him against the brick wall. It was obvious to most of the crowd around him that he was high, but it wasn’t an uncommon sight around these parts, meaning only that no one would pay him any mind besides a few disgusted glances in his direction. After all, it was considered impolite to be high within public view, they had standards to uphold of course.

He stumbled around, grabbing onto the arms of various people, all who just shook him off and continued walking. Finally he grabbed onto the pure white sleeve of a pink-eyed stranger, one who didn’t shake him off immediately and just stared down at him with his piercing gaze. 

“Hey, play with me for a little while.” Mizuki begged, wiping excess drool from the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

Clear stared down at the tanned man, his face holding a neutral expression as he looked him over. His pupils were dilated an alarming amount and slightly ragged, enough for him to know that this odd stranger was high on something or another. The albino sighed under his breath at the pathetic sight before him. Unlike his brothers he held some form of humanity within him, a form of humanity that wouldn’t allow this young man to wander the streets unguarded and going around begging strangers for sex. God only knows what could happen to him on these streets, and so he decided it would be best to get Mizuki a hotel for the night. By the morning he should be sober enough to fend for himself, even though the redhead would most definitely repeat the same routine the very next night, but still, it would be one night where Clear could keep him safe. 

“Come with me.” The albino stated simply and dragged Mizuki away from the crowded streets and toward a safe place. According to his internal map, the nearest hotel was approximately a quarter mile away. “What’s your name?”

“Heh, you like to know the names of the people you bang? Where’s the fun in that? There’s no mystery, ya know?” Mizuki couldn’t help but tease the man a little.

“Name.” Clear demanded.

“Fine, fine. It’s Mizuki.”

He was finally going to get fucked! He could feel his already half hard cock twitching in excitement and his asshole was practically begging to be filled. His smile nearly cracked his face in half at the very thought that soon he would be in bed with this handsome looking stranger. He could only hope that his dick was as good as his looks, many times hes been disappointed. 

The redhead gazed up at the titanic building before him, admiring how puny it made him and the rest of the people around him seem. This guy really went all out when it came to one night stands- well, he hoped he realized it was just a one night stand, he wasn’t too keen on the whole ‘pet slave’ business some of the people here were into.

“Come on.” The white haired man tugged him along through the revolving doors and into the elegant building.

Mizuki didn’t belong in a place as sophisticated as this, that was obvious at first glance. He clothes were ragged and dirty, he hadn’t bathed in at least a week, making his odor prominent and his hair greasy, and to top it all off he was currently high and sporting obvious wood. . 

“Hey, come on, let’s hurry and get a room!” He whined, aching for release. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t going to get what he wanted tonight.

“One room please.” Clear told the receptionist who was eyeing them both suspiciously, even more so when the android handed over a platinum card to the woman, but she held her tongue and did her job. 

“Your room 1204, sir.” She told them, handing Clear their key and giving Mizuki one last judgmental glance.

The ride up the elevator was silent and awkward. Clear stood perfectly still, his hand clenching onto Mizuki’s so he could keep a close eye on him; Mizuki on the other hand was panting and palming himself through his jeans, his desperation showing through. 

The room was overly extravagant; a chandelier hung from the ceiling, crystals shining through the light, the bed was large enough to fit at least four people comfortably, and the view from the window was enough to take one’s breath away. Mizuki stood there for a moment, taking in the scenery.

“How’d you afford a place like this?” He asked in awe.

“I’m one of Toue’s assistants.” Clear explained, “I have a card that allows me to access anything in Platinum Jail.” There was no harm in telling it.

‘So, a free meal ticket.’ Mizuki deciphered. ‘Tonight’s going to be a good night.’

“Sit down.” Clear commanded, and Mizuki obeyed without a second thought. 

The addict began to undo his pants eagerly, not wanting to wait anymore for what was to come, until he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck. His body began to betray him, becoming more and more difficult to control by the minute, and the all too familiar pounding in his head as becoming more prominent. 

“W-what...?”

“Sorry, this is for the best.” The white haired man explained in his soft, yet firm voice. “Don’t panic, I only used a light sedative, but I have no plans of having intercourse with you. This is for your own good, you’ll have to trust me on this, and I think it’s best to get you cleaned up and put you on your way.”

Mizuki remained silent, taking in the information that had just been given to him. Get him cleaned up? Who was this guy?

“Come on, let’s run you a bath.” Clear told him, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist and slipping the other over his shoulder, guiding him to the bathroom. 

He sat Mizuki on the toilet for a moment while he ran the water in the rub, making sure the temperature wasn’t too hot or cold. The man was a complete mess, with his hair being matted and greasy and a faint odor coming from him. Clear had to guess it had been at least a few weeks since he had last bathed; in fact he doubted this man even had a home. He was merely the gutter scum of Platinum Jail. 

The pink-eyed android began to unclothe the grimy human and lifted Mizuki from his spot and placed him in the bathtub. He grabbed a washcloth, and poured a generous amount of the vanilla scented soap and began to rub Mizuki’s dirtied body, leaving the water a faint brown in the end. It was disgusting really, that a human could neglect himself this much just for a brief moment of ecstasy from a high. Clear did his work diligently, unphased by his current company’s nudity due to dealing with various test subjects everyday. 

“How did you end up this way...?” Clear murmured to himself as he glided the soapy cloth over Mizuki’s dirtied skin. Mizuki was too out of it to really understand or answer, not that he would tell a random stranger.

He knew he was in over his head right now; dealing with some random drug addict he found begging for sex on the street. It were times like these that he wished he were emotionless and merciless like his younger brothers. The odd morsel of humanity within him was bewildering and peculiar, yet part of him enjoyed being closer to humans than the rest of his kind.

“How are you doing?” Clear asked, making sure his companion was comfortable. 

Mizuki only groaned, the sedative fully taking control of his body; an oversight on Clear’s part. Still the robot finished up cleaning the once filthy man and drained the tub of the grimy water.  
“Let’s just get you to bed.” Clear sighed and helped Mizuki out of the bathtub and began wiping a clean towel over his body to dry him off. He’d have to sleep in the nude tonight while Clear washed his clothes- well, maybe it would be better to just buy him new ones- but it wouldn’t be much of a big deal, all things considering. 

Clear pulled back the covers of the plush bedding and pushed his new acquaintance down onto it, tucking him into the blankets. With the sedative in place, he didn’t struggle and simply embraced the warmth that was given to him. That should be enough for tonight, though Clear decided it would be best to call room service and order him breakfast for tomorrow morning, considering the young man looked malnourished. The android had done enough for the man tonight and took his leave with one last glance at the sleeping mound on the large, king-sized bed. 

“Room service!” Came a voice calling as a knock at the door sounded the next morning, awakening the sleeping drug addict. 

“Come in.” Mizuki called back without thinking and rubbed his aching head. He only had vague memories of what had happened last night, but he could clearly remember the face of the stranger that had helped him. He remembered his piercing pink eyes, he snow white hair, those distinctive moles on his chin, the way he held a certain metallic smell if you got intimately close to him, everything.

Mizuki was snapped out of his thoughts as a petite, pink-haired woman open the door and pushed a cart with a laden silver tray inside the room. The aroma of various food wafted from the tray, making Mizuki’s mouth water. 

“Your breakfast is ready, sir.” 

The only thing that kept Mizuki from jumping up and scarfing down whatever food he could fit in his mouth was the sudden realization that he was in the nude. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten a decent meal, since he lived off nearly rotten food and fruits that grocery and restaurant owners were going to throw away. On occasion, if he was really desperate, he would rummage through the trash for any foods from the vendors around the zone that people had thrown out, some people threw away perfectly good food without taking a bite out of it if it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t the most glamorous life, but he would rather get the free food and save up for the more “important” things that he needed. 

“Thank you.” Mizuki responded and pulled up the blanket up to his chest to cover his naked body. The woman nodded and left without another word, and Mizuki ripped off  
the blanket as soon as he heard the ‘click’ of the door shutting. 

The tray contained various breakfast foods; scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, and fruits. Most notably to him were fresh peach slices in a small bowl. Without hesitation he grabbed the fork and started shoving food into his mouth. The eggs were savory and melted in his mouth, the soft fluffy texture a comfort to him after eating what could be considered garbage for so long. The sweet tanginess of the peaches were next, as he couldn’t help himself but downing his favorite food as fast as he could. Within minutes the entire plate was empty and the redhead was full and content for the first time in ages. 

Now with a full belly, the question of why the stranger had taken him in lingered on his mind. The thought that he could have wanted something from him was a possibility, but Mizuki was poor and didn’t have much to give, and if he did he would’ve stayed until morning, and from what he could see the stranger was nowhere to be found. The thought that he wanted sex wasn’t an option, from what he could remember there was no intercourse that night, despite his nudity. Either way, he felt like he owed this stranger something, despite the fact he never asked for any of this. The man appeared to have even washed his clothing for him and left it folded neatly on the nightstand after he finally looked around the room. 

Mizuki checked out an hour later to find that the hotel room- much to his relief- was already paid for. Of course, he felt no immediate need to find the white haired man other than curiosity, and possibly another meal, he’d probably see him again with how much the guy stood out. Thus he set off, back to his daily routine of bumming around the prestigious city, begging for any money he could get, or steal from unsuspecting crowds. Yes, just another normal day, whether the odd stranger was here or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki, in an attempt to repay the debt he owes, makes his way to Oval Tower to find Clear, who offers him a deal.

It had been about a week since Mizuki’s encounter with the pink-eyed man, and he had gone back to his usual cycle of sex and drugs. Almost immediately after he had checked out of the hotel room that morning, he ventured out into the dark streets of Oval Tower to sell himself for more of his precious pills. It was a nice gesture of the stranger to try and get him off the streets, even just temporarily, but he should have known that what he was planning on doing that night was going to be done eventually. Still, out of that short encounter, he’d gotten a meal and clean clothes, to which he was indebted to the man.

One day it finally happened. Mizuki caught a glimpse of a tall figure, around his height, with white hair slink into an alley. He could recognize him immediately, even with the eerie smiling mask that hid his face, that this was the stranger that had picked him up and showed him such kindness that night. The tanned man shoved his way through the crowd, earning infuriated shouts along with pushes and shoves in return, but he paid them no mind.

Mizuki peered down the now empty alley way, confused. He was positive he’d seen someone going down here. The tanned man cautiously walked through the dank enclosed space, and turned a corner, bumping into something and falling down on his backside. He looked up to see what he’d hit, only to find the very figure he’d been looking for.

“You’re him, aren’t you?” Mizuki accused, standing up, “You’re the guy that helped me that night.”

The mask just stared, it’s squinted eyes and taunting smile not speaking a word.

“It’s me, Mizuki. Remember? It was just a few days ago…”

“You aren’t looking for me.” The pale man said, removing his mask to reveal an all too familiar face.

“But-”

“The man you’re looking for, did he look like me but with two moles on his chin and a yellow scarf?”

Mizuki nodded, even more confused.

“You’re looking for my idiot big brother, Clear, not me.” The lookalike sighed. 

“Do you know where I can find him?” His heart was racing, the sooner he paid the debt off the better.

“Of course, he’s in Oval Tower, they don’t let scrubs like you in.” The Alpha sneered.

Mizuki looked down in shame. He knew he was nothing but a dirty drug addict and had tried more than once to stop, but was always pulled back by the call of that little blue and gold pill.

“Th-thank you…”

The redhead stood in front of the tall, intimidating tower, preparing to make his entrance. This part of the tower was open to the public, meaning Mizuki could get in if he so wanted, however it wasn’t known if he would be able to get in contact with Clear from here. Mizuki strolled over to the receptionist counter earning odd looks and mutters from the other inhabitants of the lobby. He really didn’t fit in here with these rich bastards.

“Excuse me, miss?” Mizuki waved slightly sheepishly, gaining the attention of the secretary typing away at her coil. “I’m looking for someone named Clear. He’s supposed to work here…”

The receptionist gave Mizuki a look over, before returning her gaze back to her coil, obviously not interested in assisting. “Sir, I think you should leave.”

“Please I just need-!”

“Sir, don’t make me call security.”

“That isn’t necessary.” A familiar white haired man slid up to the counter and showed his ID, “He’s with me”

The woman gave Mizuki one last glance to which he returned a cocky smile, proud that he could show the high and might receptionist what for, even if it was just by chance. Clear grabbed Mizuki’s arm, much like he did on that night, and dragged him down the porcelain halls of the restricted parts of Oval Tower. Mizuki obliged and followed him without hesitation, eager to be able to speak with this man again- “Clear,” as his lookalike had called him.

Clear pulled him into a white room filled with various silver tools and surgical equipment, with a large metal operating table sitting in the middle of it. From what Mizuki could guess, he was a doctor of some kind or another. 

“What are you doing here?” Clear asked, not wasting any time getting straight to the point.

Mizuki thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “You helped me out, so I owe you. I want to know what I can do to repay the favor.”

The pink-eyed man paused, “I don’t need anything.”

“Then how come you helped me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with helping those in need.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” No one truly gave help away for nothing.

Clear stayed silent for a moment, the seconds ticking by until he finally came up with his response, “You seemed pathetic, you still do. Don’t get me wrong though, if you hadn’t come up to me I wouldn’t have done anything.”

“Pathetic.” That was one word for Mizuki. He was nothing but lowly filth in the elegant city, living off anything he could find in the garbage or manage to pickpocket from people. He had no home and no family to speak of, not to mention his biological parents had dumped him at an orphanage like the trash he was as soon as he was born. He was all alone in the world with no one to miss him if he happened to disappear, except perhaps a few fellow drug addicts wondering where he could have gone every now and then.

“I am pathetic aren’t I..?” Mizuki muttered under his breath, not aware the other could hear him perfectly.

“You truly are. However, I would be willing to make a deal with you if you so wished.” Clear offered, an idea hatching in his mind as he took pity on the filthy man. 

“A deal…?” 

“I could use an assistant around here. I wouldn’t be able to pay you, but you would get three meals a day and a roof over your head.”

“Well, what would I have to do?” That was a stupid question, he should have just taken his hospitality, but still one had to be careful.

“Oh, just run some errands and help me take care of my patients. You don’t have a weak stomach do you?”

Mizuki shook his head. After being on the streets for so long, he’d seen many more terrible things than he was supposed to. 

“Good. Does that mean you’ll accept my offer?”

Mizuki thought about his options for a moment. Obviously, his best choice was to stay here, where he would be fed and kept safe from Platinum Jail’s artificial climate, but at the same time it would mean he wouldn’t be able to make money- or have the time to- to provide himself with his precious pill. He briefly wondered if it was a fair trade; his basic needs for his addiction. 

Mizuki bit his lip anxiously. He could just stock up on his day off and he should have enough right now to last him a little, right? “I accept.”

“Good.” Clear’s monotone expression twisted into a smile and he stuck out his hand to which Mizuki shook it in return. “Also, one more thing. No more drugs.”

“... Huh?”

“You can’t expect me to hire someone like that, do you?”

“Like that.” What he meant to say was “like you,” Mizuki knew that much. So his plan all along was to try and “fix” Mizuki, not offer him salvation. Well, perhaps that was part of it, however he would have to work for it, something he had little interest in.

“I’ll help you of course, I can only imagine how difficult it would be to quit.” Clear continued, “What are you on anyways?”

Mizuki had tried just about everything at least once; marijuana, heroin, cocaine, angel dust… But nothing could match up to the feeling of ecstasy, of warmth that felt almost like what he assumed being loved was like that he got when he popped that little blue and gold capsule.

“Euphoria.” And there was no way in hell he would give it up willingly.

Clear sighed and ran his fingers through his silken, snow white locks. He should have guessed as much, it would have explained their encounter the night they had first met. Clear knew all too much about Euphoria, he’d gone through a phase where he tested and observed the effects of it on his “patients.” It was highly addictive, which only meant that getting Mizuki clean would be harder than he thought. 

Mizuki made a surprisingly good assistant, despite his many faults. He was obedient and loyal to Clear, no matter how ridiculous his request, and did his duties to the best of his abilities. His job consisted mostly of Cleaning up Clear’s messes, which usually left behind a lot of blood, and feeding the test subjects. With the way Clear worded his job offer, he assumed he was a doctor of some sort, and it the end he technically was, although Mizuki thought of him as more of a “mad scientist.”

The first few days day went well, and Mizuki adapted to his new surroundings quickly, however it wasn’t long before he ran out of pills and withdrawal symptoms started to kick in. It started out with his body shaking uncontrollably, getting in the way of his work. Clear caught on quickly and gave Mizuki a break every half an hour to catch his breath and try to calm himself down. Withdrawal would be a long and tedious process, this the both of them knew all too well, but Clear was determined to get his new assistant clean, despite Mizuki’s obvious disdain for the prospect. 

“Are you okay?” Clear asked, putting his hand on Mizuki’s shoulder.

“Of course not!” The tattooed man snapped, and shook off Clear’s hand. “I just… I need it _now...!_ ”

“You know I can’t let you do that.”

“Bullshit!” He spat and swiped his arm across the surgical table, knocking off various silver knives and scalpels, narrowly avoiding cutting himself. “You barely know me and you’re trying to ‘help’ me! What’s in it for you anyways!?’

“An assistant. I thought that was obvious.”

“Argh, you’re so annoying!” Mizuki shouted and covered his ears, even quiet sounds were so much more, it seriously sucked.

“Look, I understand this is hard for you-”

“No, you don’t! Because you’re not the one who has to go through this!”

“Listen, I’ve studied the effects of Euphoria, this is for your own good.”

“I don’t care! Look, my old life was pretty shitty, but I least I could do what I wanted!”

What happened next took Mizuki by surprise as Clear grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Clear had expected him to act like this, if not even more violently and had taken precautions beforehand while Mizuki was doing his work. 

“You’re acting like a child.” Clear stated firmly, “You signed up for this, and you are going to do what I say.”

“I didn’t agree to go sober, you added that part after I said I’d be your assistant.” Mizuki snarled through his teeth. 

Clear dragged Mizuki along with his immense strength as he struggled all along the way. Taking out a key, Clear unlocked a large metal door and tossed Mizuki inside.

“This is for the best.” The white haired man stated and slammed the door in the tanned man’s face, leaving him screaming and slamming his fists against the cold steel.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulling alone in the cell, Mizuki thinks back on how he got into that mess in the first place, this chapter is where the dub/non con comes in but its not graphic.

Mizuki pounded against the steel door for a good fifteen minutes before giving up, what little reason he had left deciding that Clear’s decision was absolute. He was still shaking uncontrollably, the withdrawal symptoms getting the better of him already. It wasn’t always like this, being dependant on drugs and scrounging around selling himself for cash. There was one point in his life where he’d had it all, but it was short lived.

Of course he’d started out in an orphanage, his parents abandoning him before he could even crawl. He was picked on frequently by the other kids for the color of his skin, yet he held no resentment towards them. It got lonely in there considering no one paid any attention to him other than that, but it changed when he was around nine years old. A rich couple decided to visit the hellhole he lived in looking to adopt because they couldn’t have a child of their own. They were looking for someone quiet and obedient- or so Mizuki overheard. Fortunately for him, he fit that description perfectly and went home with them in the next few days.

Things went well for a while, Mizuki could have any toys and games he could want, and was pampered by his adopted parents as the sole heir to their household. It wasn’t like they didn’t love him, they did, however that didn’t mean they have more important things or would push him into things he didn’t want. Various sports, dance lessons, horseback riding, typical rich people things Mizuki noted. He grew used to the repetitive tasks and lessons he was given, and soon grew to enjoy them despite his initial disdain.

It was a bit before his eighteenth birthday when things took a turn for the worse. His parents had to go on a business trip overseas, and as fate would have it, their plane crashed in the Pacific Ocean, leaving Mizuki as the heir to their fortune. He grieved for a long time, all the while many of his parent’s friends and business partners comfort him and tell stories of their successes, leaving him big shoes to fill. Out of all of them, there was one person who truly seemed to care for him and understood what he went through. A slightly older man named Sho, who was one of the financial advisers. He was his shoulder to cry on, and was always willing to listen to his sorrows, and soon enough Mizuki ended up having feelings for him. 

After a few weeks and a couple of dates, Mizuki confessed his feelings to Sho, and much to his relief and excitement, he returned them. What an idiot he was. Sho didn’t really love him, he just wanted something from him, like everyone else that had ever tried to get close to him, but this time he realized it too late. One night Sho suggested they go out for drinks, and Mizuki agreed, having no reason to decline a night out with his boyfriend. When his boyfriend went to get their drinks, the one thing he didn’t notice was him dumping the contents of a small blue and gold capsule into his cocktail.

The effects were quick, and he should have known something was wrong immediately, but something else was on his mind. A feeling of intense joy quickly spread through his veins, blurring his sense of reality and self control. All the while, his body got hotter, a burning desire pooling in the pit of his stomach making him want.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Sho asked, placing his hand on Mizuki’s thigh.

“Y-yeah!” Mizuki stood up abruptly, pushing the table back and earning a few stares from nearby patrons.

They ended up spending the night at a hotel after that, and when Mizuki woke up the next morning he was alone. Rubbing his eyes, he brought his coil up to his face he typed in his boyfriend’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Hello?” He picked up after the fifth ring.

“Hey, it’s me. Where are you?”

“Oh, hey! Sorry, I had somewhere else to be.”

“Oh…” Mizuki couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice, but there was still a question burning in his mind. “Hey, um, can I ask you something?”

“Sorry babe, gotta go!”

“Wait, did you slip me something las-!?” The connection disconnected before he could finish his sentence , leaving him concerned and confused. Sho wouldn’t do that to him, right? 

Still he couldn’t get the feeling from last night out of his head. The way he felt so alive, like he was the most loved person in the world. How the first time since his parents died, maybe even the first time in his life, he felt truly happy. He wanted to feel that more, that feeling drove him to seek it out desperately, it called to him. He’d have to coax the information out of Sho the next time he saw him. 

That was easier said than done, however. For the next few days he couldn’t get in contact with his lover through any means no matter how hard he tried. Fortunately for Mizuki there was a meeting next week between his parents business partners and himself, being the named heir to their empire. Sho would be there on behalf of his parent’s bank according to some information he got from a mutual friend of theirs. He wouldn’t be able to escape then.

“Sho!” Mizuki called after the man once the meeting was adjourned and everyone had exited the room. 

His boyfriend stopped and tensed up at the sound of Mizuki’s voice. Throughout the whole conference he had refused to make eye contact with him or look in his direction.

“Hey. Mizuki…”

“About that thing you slipped me the other night-”

“Shhh, keep it down!” He hissed, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one overheard. “Look, what do you want? Cash?”

“What was it?”

“What was what?”

“The stuff you slipped me.”

“Are you serious!?” Sho howled, “Shit, I heard the stuff was addictive, but I only gave you one pill!”

“Just tell me what it was!” He needed to know.

“Okay, okay, so there’s this new drug called ‘Euphoria’ and it’s supposed to make you super horny. You really didn’t really show any signs of wanting to do it sooo…”

“So you drugged me!?”

“Okay, okay, okay! It wasn’t the best decision I’ve ever made, and I’m not exactly proud of it… But I know where I can get you more!”

This was a bad decision, Mizuki knew that much. He should just drop the thought and continue on with his life. His late parents had had conversations with him about drugs when he reached his mid-teens, and he was positive if they saw him in this position they would be disappointed or infuriated. But even the day they took him away from that orphanage couldn't match the happiness contained in that pill.

A few hours later, once they were both changed out of their business clothes and into more casual street clothes, Sho showed up at Mizuki’s door. He had agreed to introduce Mizuki to his dealer, where he could get more of the drug he slipped him that night, although Sho admitted to never taking it himself. They wandered into one of Platinum Jail’s darker and dank alleys, Sho tugging Mizuki along halfheartedly. This was the tanned man’s first encounter with this part of Platinum Jail, and it gave him a feeling of dread as he was dragged along for the sake of his new craving. 

“Are we almost there?” The tanned man asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, just a little farther from here.”  
Mizuki was beginning to have second thoughts. It wasn’t too late to turn back now, and just continue on like nothing happened. Yet at the same time he could feel that strange new drug pulling at him. He wanted to try it again, even if he hadn’t done it willingly the first time, and it was getting hard going day to day with that feeling on his mind. 

“Mizuki, this is my dealer, Akihiko.” Sho introduced, gesturing to a blonde man standing before them.

“Nice to meet ya.” The man nodded, “What do ya need?”

“He liked that stuff you gave me last time.”

“Ah, Euphoria, huh?” The drug dealer laughed. “That shit is pretty expensive. You got the cash for it?”

Sho nudged Mizuki with his elbow and, getting the hint, He took out a large wad of cash out of his pocket and waved it to the dealer.

“Perfect! Like I said though, they’re expensive. ¥30,000 for one.”

“That much?” Mizuki muttered under his breath. Money wasn’t an issue for him fortunately, but that didn’t mean he didn’t recognize when things were overpriced. 

“Is that a problem?” Akihiko eyed Mizuki carefully.

“No, it’s fine.” The tanned man mumbled and started counting out the cash before handing it over in exchange for one blue and gold capsule. This had better be worth it.

“You sure you don’t want any more?” 

“We’re fine. I’ll be back later though.” Sho interjected. “Let’s go.”

Mizuki nodded and examined the little pill in his hand, so this was what he’d been craving for the past week. It seemed so small and insignificant even now, but the dual colored pill seemed to bring him so much joy the last time he tasted it.

“Hey, Mizuki…?” Sho said, he had to turn around to make sure the other was still following after.

“Mhm?” The green-eyed man answered, twirling the pill around in his fingers. 

“I think we should brea-”

“Break up, I know.”

“So you’re okay with it?”

“You drugged me and ditched me at a hotel.” Mizuki sighed, “You never loved me did you? You just wanted to fuck me.”

“Well…”

“Whatever, I’m going home.” He shook his head and went the opposite way of Sho when they reached the end of the alleyway. He made the wrong decision coming here, he knew that for a fact, but at least he got his prize. 

When he got back to his villa, Mizuki poured himself a glass of water and downed the expensive pill he’d just bought. The effects came on within a few minutes and Mizuki could feel the familiar sensation of warmth and heat flowing through his veins. 

His craving became an addiction after that. He continued going back to Akihiko, who soon began to treat him as a regular. He began trying new things as well, heroin, marijuana, cocaine, but those were quickly dropped when he realized nothing could give him the same feeling as the little pill he’d come to adore. 

Soon after that he stopped going to meetings and spent his days bumming around town with his new “friends” that he’d met through his drug dealer. It didn’t take long for him to deplete his money, only a few years. After that his company was taken over by his parent’s cousin who could handle it much better than he could and could put the company back on it’s feet. He was kicked out on the street with nothing but ¥10,000 in his pocket and the clothes on his back.

Mizuki wandered aimlessly for a while, unsure of what to do and moping in his own patheticness. He couldn’t believe he let it come to this, in in all honesty, he was completely ashamed. Not enough to quit, however. 

“Excuse me?” A woman had came up to him, tapping him on his shoulder, looking quite shy. “Um… How much do you, uh, cost?”

Mizuki looked around at his surroundings, noticing for the first time that he’d wandered into the more sleazy part of town. He was about to tell her that he wasn’t a prostitute, before a thought came to his mind. He needed money badly, and the ¥10,000 in his pocket wasn’t going to get him his fix, maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

“Uh, ¥20,000?” Mizuki replied. Just enough for one more pill, that wasnt too much hopefully. 

The woman nodded and rummaged through her purse and handed Mizuki the money. This was obviously her first time with a prostitute. Fortunately for her, it was Mizuki’s first time being one as well, he was grateful someone like her was the first experience at least. And that’s how one addiction became two. 

Clear’s footstep echoes through the prison where he kept his test subjects, and more recently, Mizuki. It was just temporary, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt for locking him in a cell, whether it be fore his own good or not. How out of character for him. Still, he decided that if Mizuki was going to be his assistant he would need proper nutrition, unlike the rest of his “patients.” So for now, he was going to bring him a proper meal which he probably hasn’t eaten since the night they’d met. The white haired man knocked on the metal door, but stopped when he heard a distinct sound coming from it.

The sound of crying.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first chapter I wrote solo after the prior disaster, Im still adjusting as such it will be sort. BUT it does have mentions of human experimentation, drug withdrawal, and implied suicide of faceless npcs, none of it is in great detail.

Neurotransmitters, the natural drugs that keep human beings stable and happy, that is what 'Euphoria' affects.

It had started out as a drug developed to keep the citizens of Platinum Jail happy and content, but its side effects were considerably stronger than they expected. Instead of a feeling of pleasant contentedness with everything, it made the user feel nothing but the most intense joy and warmth and enhanced pleasure. Therefore it was branded a failure and given the certain dealers to distribute, might as well make a profit out of it in whatever way they could. 

When someone stops taking the drug its effects are even worse, within two days the levels of all the neurotransmitters drop immensely, most often causing severe mental instability and depression. It was a difficult state to keep a subject alive in, but Clear had plenty of experience, the room was specially designed to prevent his new assistant's death. The door was the only danger point, but he was confident in Mizuki's ability to not bash his head against it, the rest of it was soft and padded, it made it hard to clean but good to comfort the occupant. 

Said occupant was curled up in the corner, he couldnt control himself at all, the shaking was too strong, he didnt know what to do. It hurt badly, though the drugs laced in the food he was given helped somewhat, his body was just used to a whole lot more. Mizuki hated it. Being like this, weak and only able to let the memories flow...and there wasnt anything he could do to convince Clear to let him get back on the pills. Apparently it impaired his mind too much to be useful for his job, but really all he had done so far is clean up afterwards. It wasnt like he actually did any of the modifications.

According to his files it usually took a whole week for the drug to flush out of the system enough for the subject to be sufficiently functional, that meant while Mizuki would be prone to spacing out occasionally, it should be safe for Clear to let him go now. The pathetic human was probably in dire need of mental and physical stimulation, though it wasnt safe to let him out of the tower this early. Thats why he found himself holding a remote trying to find something that wasnt drivel on the television, eventually he settles on some bright cheery children's show and makes his assistant walk to the couch. "Hurry up, it you dont walk you wont feel better."

Clear had so many plans after all, and unfortunately many of them would make a second pair of hands most useful, the human had seemed pretty unphased by all the usual mess that was made. It shouldnt be too far of a leap then to go from cleaning the mess after to helping create it, though of course he'll still be on cleaning duty, Mizuki certainly cant expect him to clean it himself. For now though, its bed rest and physical therapy, he was after all interested in testing his knowledge of those subjects too...Clear decided to start first thing in the morning, right now he'll allow the human to cling to him for comfort as the cartoon fish fly through the crayon sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, 'Happy Sea Friends' became Clear's favorite show for reasons he didnt quite understand, its still inane drivel but its his most tolerated form of inane drivel


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, i just couldnt come up with anything else and due to the former coauthor i couldnt do it as it was.  
> Theres a little bit of mentioned gore, sexual torture, and just plain torture, but its only vague.  
> Thanks for reading this half assed fic i guess.

It had taken a bit but Clear was pleased to say his little assistant was now fully sober and ready for proper work, he has a special specimen prepared just for the occasion; the man had run afoul of Toue simply for getting far too many people hooked on a certain drug. However the android did have to thank him for one thing: without the scumbag Mizuki wouldnt be his assistant. So it did call for a certain amount of kinder treatments, instead of more physical experiments Clear simply gave him a certain yellow and blue pill. Now all that needed to be done was observe the effects in response to outside stimuli with the help of his assistant. 

"Whats so secret that I have to wear a blindfold?"   
"You'll see, its a wonderful surprise." 

Clear was carefully leading Mizuki down the hall to the lab, this would be his first official job as the new assistant, Toue had signed the documents to make him an official employee. Mizuki seemed curious when they stopped in front of the door so the blindfold could be removed. 

"This will be your first assignment, the point is to see how Euphoria interacts with being held on edge for a while. You have more experience with such things so I'll leave it to you." 

With that said he opened the doors a little more grandly than needed, and stood a little aside to observe his assistant's face. Shock turned to sadness and anger, but then slowly, surely, Mizuki's expression turned into something that could only be called gleeful vengeance. 

"You said keep him on edge but not go over right? How long?"   
"About ten minutes should suffice for the first test."   
"M-Mizuki..."

His old 'boyfriend' Shou was strapped naked to the table, eyes pleading for Mizuki to save him. Of course his face was horrified when the assistant approached with a grin on his face, fully intending to enjoy this day of 'testing'.

"Come on Mizuki, you dont have to do this. Let me go and I'll make it up to you, I'll give you lots of Euphoria and a place to stay!"   
"Ah, its a nice offer, but I think I'm happy here, you know?"

Mizuki didnt even let him answer after that, instead fully devoting himself to his task and looking delighted as the subject gasped and cursed for the whole duration of the time those hands were on him. That face really was lovely, unlike the subject's contorted one, Clear would be glad when they were done with him. Once the first test was complete it was time for the more fun set. 

"Next will be the pain test."   
"Pain test? Like squeezing too tight or something?"  
"Something like that."

The rest of the day went by tortuously long for Shou, not that he was in pain at all, Euphoria was still coursing through him after all. He came to curse ever giving Mizuki that drug as the weeks wore on, the formerly polite and naive young man he knew was now a corrupted thing that took delight in the torment his hands wreaked. However, no matter how twisted Mizuki was, the white haired guy was a thousand times worse. It was always him who suggested new ways to mess with him, or to lengthen a already torturous session, Shou didnt understand how Mizuki didnt lose his mind of the stuff. Everything else pleasurable and warm even when they cut his fingers off, even when things were shoved in dry, and especially when the former drug addict was told to hop on and see how long it takes.

"So, it seems we dont much more use for you. Its a shame, it would have been fun to see my assistant make you writhe more, but at least now I know the extent of the corruption the drug causes." 

That was the last thing Shou heard before he was turned into a bloody mess, screaming even if it wasnt pain he felt. 

After that Clear became known as the demon researcher, and it was whispered in the halls that his assistant Mizuki was his butcher, picking only the worst elements out of Platinum Jail. They did a lot of horrible things in the name of their employer, till one day they werent there anymore, the next day the tower fell, and so they were quickly forgotten. 

In the far northern district away from the reach of Scratch theres an old junkyard, and in that junkyard theres a strange little house with even stranger occupants. An old scientist, a reformed android, and a twitchy young man all living together in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scientist had probably been watching Clear for a while, and the assistant only piqued his curiosity, i didnt want to leave it with a half assed bad ending so you get a half assed good ending.


End file.
